


半支烟

by Pink__Ink



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 香港警匪故事一则





	半支烟

一、  
这条路从头走到尾，要花一支烟的时间，刚好够阿震和Daniel一次深吻，差不多还能留出时间杀一个人。  
用一支烟来计时，而不是一炷香。阿震知道自从他出来混的那天起，就没有神明会庇佑他了，他不信命也不信天，那根烟他只攥在自己手里。他一生中只点过两次香，第一次是入会，一屋子狰狞纹身被盖在缭绕烟雾之下，阿震那时候被呛的差点咳出声。另一次是结生死兄弟的时候，磕了头也饮了酒，大抵同婚礼唯一的区别便是没有高堂亲朋，也没有人祝福，只有一尊闪着寒光的关帝像为他们做证——从此荣华富贵有人同享，喋血街头也不至于沦为孤魂野鬼。

入会那一年阿震才十五岁，一定程度上可以说是子承父业，不过他爸不是恶棍，而是赌徒。十五岁之前他每天放学，平静无事的打开那扇被红漆喷的不见锈色的铁门，窝在海绵裸露着的沙发上把电视声音调到最大，不一定有信号，嘈杂的丝丝声更好，盖的过窗外楼下的喊杀喊打，赌徒酒鬼深夜里的嘶吼。十五岁之后他再也没回去过，不过不回去他也忘不了他爸横死在屋中间的模样，肚子上的砍痕横七竖八，眼白翻着凸出。  
他记得当时帮会的老大叼着根雪茄，夸他“够无情”。

Daniel蹲在KTV门口替人看车，这片街灯都坏的差不多，也没人管，他往前走了走，找了一束光蹲着。  
“从前未见过你啊，新来的？”有个光头仔晃荡过来，冲Daniel一抬脚，Daniel下意识握了拳往后缩了一截小臂。但那光头仔那一脚不过踩在了他身旁的栏杆上，胳膊搭上大腿。  
“不关你事。”  
“我知，做这行的当然个个有苦衷，正常人有手有脚，码头搬集装箱都活的比我们光彩。”光头仔给Daniel递一支烟，“你讲啦，讲出来话不定港督都为你落泪。”  
“你们不是为了威水吗。”Daniel没同情心，也没好气。  
光头仔给他烟却不给他火。  
“我都不是十几岁古惑仔，成天想做大佬。”  
“你信不信我们现在做泊车小弟，将来一样可以做大佬？”Daniel把烟叼在嘴里，眉毛斜斜，“给我个火啊。”  
“你同我讲你跟哪个。”光头仔把嘴里那根烟拿出来递给他。  
“震哥。”  
“有前途啊小靓仔。”光头仔拍拍他肩膀，“你知不知啊，没人斗得过震哥。”  
“你都一样啊，你要做大佬就要斗得过震哥。”  
Daniel自顾自地把烟头怼在一起，火星慢慢传过去，烟丝浓起来，一股变做两股，往夜空里飘。  
“你不信我啊？”Daniel笑。  
光头仔以为Daniel之前也一直在开玩笑。

“喂——”阿震把车钥匙朝他砸过去，他抬起双臂把钥匙拢住在掌心。  
“帮我搵个位停下…”阿震喝酒喝到迷散的目光在灯光中找了一会儿，终于定在他身上，目光惊讶的像是刚刚看见有个人在，“我是不是在哪见过你？”  
“你把我带回来的啊，震哥。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没然后了。”  
“那也不对啊，我震哥的马仔怎么能给人做泊车小弟。”阿震摇了摇头，摇摇晃晃的走进去了，第三步差点磕在台阶上。  
“干啦。”阿震踹了一脚那台阶，紧跟在他身边的马仔架住他胳膊。  
Daniel没再看，钻进车里面，把车钥匙插进去，余热未消，到底是年轻人的车，钥匙一转，一点火就是马达轰鸣。  
“你真是跟震哥混的？人家震哥都不认识你。”  
“他会认识的。”Daniel把脚摆在了油门上，“上来吗，我带你去兜风。”  
“你够胆。”  
“有什么好不敢？”Daniel学着阿震的样子挑眉。

阿震出来的时候天擦着亮，路灯都熄了，最边角的夜被缝上一条白边，然后大块大块的深蓝色，不平不整遮天蔽日。

“其实我几中意你来着。”阿震从Daniel手里接过钥匙。  
“那都能忘了我？”  
“没。”

“其实我都记得。”  
从人生最初开始记事的那几年开始，全都记得。

（ “新年啊记得用碌柚叶洗身。”  
“我知啦。”  
于是Daniel用小小的手掌抓起几片宽大的叶子。  
跑到公众浴室，刚好遇见阿震，和白粉佬。  
白粉佬蹲在地上，一小截蜡头的一小簇光，摇摇欲坠地烤着勺子里将融未融的欲念。  
阿震是从屋里晃悠出来的，来讨债的人横七竖八填塞了他们家的几十呎小屋，他熟视无睹地从他们当中穿过，撞见抓着蜡烛和一包粉末的白粉佬，也从屋里冲出来。  
他干脆尾随着白粉佬走到浴室。）

二、

等红灯转绿的时候，阿震指着街口的巨幅广告画给Daniel看。  
“那是龅哥的细女。”  
“龅哥？” “从前大家叫他龅牙哥，后来做了大佬，叫惯了的又不好改口。”  
“我看他女儿都无龅牙啊。”  
“是啦，几靓女，够格做明星。她当年跑去同龅哥讲要做歌星，龅哥应承了，说你决定好了哦，以后就没机会再见了——你知，我们这些在暗处过活的人，闪光灯一照都要近乎化灰。然后龅哥约阿飞哥食饭，讲细女就托付给你，阿飞哥吓到被烟灰烫了大腿。后来她就进了阿飞哥的唱片行，娱乐界向来沾着灰色地带，那个够胆不捧她？发唱片，拍电影，接广告，红遍全城耶。”  
红灯闪了一下，熄灭了。绿灯接替着亮起。  
“加入你有女儿，你希望他做什么？”  
“我想她不是我女儿。”  
车子开出一段距离，广告牌在身后远去。  
“我想她开心，别活在我的阴影里头，如果我被人砍，她都最好不知道…”  
讲到最后没了声音，衣袋里也翻不到烟。  
“震哥？”Daniel以为他睡着。  
“嗯？”他应声，翻开眼皮看着空阔的马路。  
“快到了。”  
“哦。”他又重新合上眼，有只飞虫爬过他左脸，他抬手抓了一把，落下时顺手摇开了车窗，靠在一半玻璃上吹风。  
“你还有烟没啊？”  
“口袋里。”Daniel头都没转。  
阿震没理会他在开车，伸了只手就去摸他口袋，指尖和皮肤只隔层衣料，温度传的真切。阿震像差佬搜身一般上上下下翻过一遍，到最后几乎半个身子都压在他身前，突然被分去的空间让他有些慌乱，侧过一个角度来看没被挡住的路，也刚好让阿震的手没能插进他衬衫前袋。  
“不许动，警察搜身啊。”  
“阿sir，能不能让我开车先。”Daniel讲的诚恳。  
“那你开车。”  
阿震放回身子，安安稳稳坐好。  
Daniel隐隐觉得有些可惜，刚刚差一点就可以碰到一起去，然后撞击出一个吻。   
“震哥。”  
“你到底要讲什么啦。”  
烟瘾犯上来一时压不下去，阿震空闲的手指搭过窗外，有些焦躁地敲着外面的玻璃。  
“你肯放下吗？”Daniel偏过头看他，但阿震仍看着窗外，也没有答话。  
“其实你想，对不对？”  
“太晚了，Daniel哥。”  
这个称呼钝钝的敲过去，让Daniel迷失了方向，握不住方向盘。  
其实Daniel大阿震几岁，而且总显得很成熟，不免让人依赖。小时候阿震总叫他Daniel哥，譬如跑到走廊尽头突然回头，问他：“我们会一直在一起吗，Daniel哥？”不知何故，那句话让Daniel有了种要一直保护他的冲动，甚至搬离徙置区那天，他都在阿震家门前停了好久——尽管那时阿震已经住到了街口的孤儿院，屋子空下来好多年没人踏足。  
当年他记挂的，担忧的小男孩已经长大，长成了他不敢相认的模样。  
他恨自己回来的太迟了。  
一辆银灰色的面包车贴近了他们，司机降下整张窗，满是横肉的脸上架着副深黑墨镜。  
Daniel抓紧方向盘，踩下一半刹车。  
“哪边有尖东的沙丁鱼卖啊？”  
阿震把头也伸到外面，被早春的风吹到眯着两眼。  
“那要看你够不够运了。”对面男人声好沙，笑都显得狰狞。  
阿震有点被这个笑吓到，差点没捉住对面丢来的背囊的肩带。  
可到底还是抓在了手里，这是他唯一能捉住的命运了。  
“别调头，减速往前开。”  
“怎么？”  
“我们被人跟了，你看不出来哦？”  
“那为什么要减......”  
他话还没说完，阿震就已经把上半身都从窗子别出去了。  
他只来得及倾斜身子，分出一只手抓住阿震腰带。  
后视镜里，后面车上刚刚站出天窗的枪手往后一坠，胸前血花溅出一道弧线。   
“现在低头，可以快一点了。”  
“可以算到，无论他们要怎么样都要先等我们去完货才能下手，而恐怕跟了这么一路，早失去耐性，恨不得第一瞬间就出手。”  
阿震躬下身子从车座地下拖出一个尼龙布袋，拉链缝隙凸出来的尖锐是金属块。  
Daniel看着他组装，娴熟而沉静，眼里只剩枪的冰冷，一片暗影，反倒是自己在紧张。  
“防弹玻璃，可能会有些麻烦。”  
“那他们到底是？”  
“应该是昆哥的人，他们专门做这个。”  
Daniel还想再追问，却被扣好弹夹的一声响打断。

后面那辆车最终停在了他们十米左右的后面，只剩三条尸。  
阿震把刚刚打空的弹夹丢回袋子里。  
“回去卖废铁啦。”  
但这个场景还挺不适合冷笑话的。  
缺失的尴尬笑声让狭促的气氛凝出沉重的冰。  
“黑吃黑，他们的人在送货的途中拦截毒枭，所以那边也是个情报中心。昆哥的手下下手最阴最无理，帮会斗争的时候有的堂口也会找昆哥遣人——他盯上我们好久，久到不得不确认是哪一种。”  
阿震把刚刚接过来的背囊打开，团成一大团的报纸和用来撑起棱角的柠檬茶。   
他抽了一盒柠檬茶，插上吸管递给Daniel。  
“我不负责拿货，脚夫才会干这种活，跑这一趟就是为了查明白。”  
Daniel犹豫了一会，阿震也没缩回胳膊。  
“如果我说我们的未来就是这样，你还愿意吗？”  
Daniel接过饮料盒。  
“我信你，你不会让我死的，我也不会让你死的。”  
“以后我们一起出生入死。”  
阿震又翻出一盒柠檬茶，和Daniel碰了碰纸盒，悄无声息的干杯。  
等他去后面车上翻尸体的时候，Daniel才耗尽全身力量，整个人瘫在椅背上。  
如果他执意在舛途不返，自己也只能陪他走完最后一段路。  
刚才他补充上那句“我也不会让你死的”，誓言铮铮，真实的他自己都想相信。  
或许有那么一天，当阿震在他面前垂死挣扎，他真的会抛下一切，不管不顾的去救他性命。  
或许。如果阿震仍然是自己要保护的那个人。  
“不如我们去拜关公。”  
等阿震回到车上时，除了橡胶手套上粘了一片血之外，还捏了一张相片，正面是他们的车，背面“赤义堂”三个字被红色记号笔圈起。  
脱下来的手套裹在黑色塑料袋里面，相片夹在硬皮笔记本里。  
“我记得前面有个关公庙，不知道还有没有在。”  
他们最后找到了那间庙。整间庙几乎完全隐蔽在杂草从深处，两旁的草挤得泥土路只够勉强容身。抓丁留下数道长痕，想尘封的不知何故在日光下腐朽着，灰尘铺天盖地快结成网，而实实在在的蛛网也充斥于各个角落。  
因陋就简，阿震坚持了一阵子讲香必须要烧。  
于是又开始找高香。  
他们在香案下面翻出了大把大把的香和手腕粗的蜡烛。  
香插进厚厚的灰层，蜡烛摆成一对分在香炉两侧。  
没酒可以喝，也没法交换血水让他们骨血交融。  
长吻来得干燥呛人，空气里飘着太多颗粒让他们呼吸不过来。  
阿震记不太清楚要讲的那套说辞，只好说些最俗套的。  
有难同当有福同享啊。  
同生共死啊。  
凡事一牵扯生生死死，难免会变得沉重严肃，原本两个单子，也就因此聚起了最浓厚的感情，倘若用“同”“共”两个字串在一起，就是一道最重的锁，把两个人死死锁在一起，逃也无处逃，指环只困住无名指，同心结只系住一颗心，而生死锁是把命途都拧到一起，手脚都被绑住，从此刀锋上起舞，步调不会再有差错。

三、

Daniel还在南非，阿震把几个箱子往车厢墙壁推了推，蛇眼的寒光透过木条缝隙，在一片漆黑中摇晃着闪亮。野生动物走私，那些蛇要么被送到某些富豪修筑于雨林的别墅豢养，要么被送去用作天生的武器，几滴毒液取人性命。此刻他无暇去猜想转向行驶的方向，只顾及喂食的时候自己必然会被发现，逃或用手中一把枪做赌注，他还有些时间盘算。  
身处亚热带是一项总让他感到奇妙的经历，苍蝇偶然能为他所见，大到足够抵指甲盖大小，嗡鸣声也异乎寻常的扰乱，日夜不绝于耳。似乎因为四季都数不清，白天与黑夜也就交融在一起，杂乱无绪。  
很容易产生联想与比对，南非的夏就是夏，冬日便是冬日，气温像高山起伏，河流蜿蜒。不过和香港会是反过来的吧，被终年温热的气候磨钝了的感官，颠倒之下又敏锐起来，他只好往更深更混沌的地带深入几个纬度，相抵寒意。

“无论贫穷，还是富有......”  
无论哪一国的牧师，总会这么说，想象到这里对阿震来说轻而易举，但也仅仅止步于此。  
因为他想象不出Daniel说“我愿意”时会是什么模样。

“如果我说我们的未来就是这样，你还愿意吗？”  
“我信你，你不会让我死的，我也不会让你死的。”  
可以共死，却不可同生。

车门被拉开的时候悬浮的白光刺进他双眼，白茫茫一片像是某种毛织物勒在上面，痛归痛，他仍不愿合上眼，光是什么样子，能够多看一眼也好。  
昨晚浑浑噩噩入睡，只有躯壳替他记住酸痛，曾躺过的地方血迹干涸，未愈的伤口重演昨日惨烈。  
眼前的白纱慢慢锈蚀，逐渐清晰的面孔似曾相识，但太多涌入的光填充满他的脑子，调动记忆和思维都困难重叠。  
“香港人？”高一些那个用广东话发问。  
“赤义的堂主。”  
阿震管不了对方是哪个堂口了，赤义堂在江湖上竖敌寥寥，死敌这些年也被拆的七七八八。  
“不关我们事。”但却放平了手中的枪。  
阿震松了口气，亦松开扣着的扳机。  
“送我去码头。”喉咙肿胀，像吞咽碎石子。  
他仍然觉得困倦又疲乏，那两个人喂完了箱中异常兴奋的蛇，在卡车后面铺了块胶丝布，摊开面包饼干，问阿震要不要下来一起。  
挪动身子下去实在困难，他只好摆脱他们拿上来，顺便借了把小刀，一点点割开贴身的背心。  
“你们矿泉水还有多吗？”  
阿震后悔之前没处理身前身后的砍伤，现在干结成块的血把衣料同皮肤黏在一起，揭开衣服痛得像揭开刚结的疤，倒也不是没经历过，只是血和痛未能让他吃一堑长一智，仍然是死性不改，而后追悔莫及。  
“我们有医药箱。”  
后来那个矮些的肥佬回去开车，而高些的那个留在车厢里，阿震称呼他们为肥强和汕头仔。  
称得上很有默契的，他们都没有问对方是来干什么的——不问也足够心知肚明，里里外外不过那几样。  
“你想过退休吗？”  
汕头仔问得阿震有些错愕。  
“没几个钟头前我还不知生死，哪会想到老。”  
唯一一个让他想过到老的人，已千里万里的远去了。  
“所以要在死在这里之前金盆洗手啊。”  
“你怎么知道哪天会死？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“那不还是要走一天算一天。”  
“人活着总是要有梦想才算活着，我才不会想一辈子都混在这个鬼国家的边界折腾野生动物啊，不过也是，我的终点就是退休，你都有机会做大佬啊。”  
“又不是每个人都想做大佬，况且不退休亦都有办法洗白。”  
“什么啊？”  
“同白道的人结婚。”  
比如Daniel正在做的事情，也不知那边正进行到哪一步，或许这个点还没有起来，美人在侧，日光暖绒，换作自己也情愿一觉睡到地老天荒。  
至少，他只想要一张床。  
“那我还是等退休现实。”  
“退了休回去干什么哦？”  
“返老家开间茶餐厅，日日饮威廉勾鲜奶，身体健康长命百岁。”  
“等我回香港，会有人来找你，带你回去开档还给够你钱赔几年本。”  
阿震也不知道自己为何要扮演慈善角色，就算他有心做菩萨，现在也深陷急流，自身难保。  
黄昏将近的时候他到了加尔各答，橙红的夕阳沉进孟加拉湾，让他想起自己已经越过了北回归线，身在赤地。  
在这个热带的海港，他穿着汕头仔在地毯上给他拣的印花人造棉衬衫，短袖在海风中鼓起。他混在往来人潮中，十几种方言交杂成烟火人间，呼吸很快融入喧哗声里，仿佛真的化作护照上印的那个人，五十亿人口中最平庸一个，世界上无第二个人会记住他的名字。  
“后会有期。”  
他对肥强和汕头仔这么说。原本和他毫无关系的两个人，阴差阳错帮他捡回条命，成了他的救命恩人，人和人之间的关系原本就是这样奇妙，任何一个过路人都可在下一秒成为生命中最重要一个。  
登上甲板，抓住栏杆望着太阳的最后一点没入水里。

乘务员过来的时候他要了信纸和笔。  
“Daniel.”他写，略去修饰的写。  
“尚未来得及祝贺你新婚之喜，昨晚还在怕不会再有机会了。但此刻我竟能安好的坐在船舱向你写信，不禁要欣喜于命运仁慈，哪怕只有这一次，也足以使我零泣。  
“刚抵新德里，便遭遇特强沙尘，风沙狂乱，无法通行，故耽搁整日，才勉强找到司机愿载我去北国界，路遇横尸，不免心寒，生命终结于狂风压到的树下，多少使人扼腕，可倘若死在政府军队的枪口之下，怕只会有人叫好。  
“你那批出事的货我已替你安置妥帖，其中破费一番周折，暂且不提。事关重大，在我去检查加工厂的路途，遭到政府军的埋伏，不得已交火一场，子弹算是好说，但当双方都消耗殆尽后仍僵持不下，只好归于原始于传统，白刃接刀锋。我的匕首卡在了某人胸骨，而当时我浑身脱力，连拔出它的力气都不复拥有，最后一点力气混合着求生的欲望，支撑着我连滚带爬般狼狈地逃下山坡，杂草减缓了冲撞力，我仍然能够站起身向灯火处跑去。  
“何其幸运，那里是处长途汽车的补给站，我在异国他乡重温故土语言，不假思索——当时情境，也容不得我思索——就藏入了那辆车的车厢，我不知是该感谢赤义堂的江湖声名，还是该感谢他们的忠义与善良，总之，他们送我到了港口。  
“其余细节，我心存疑惑，但毕竟我能生还已是奇迹，余下种种我并不愿去考虑，但盼能与你早日会面，自可不必计较有生之时。不知你此刻情况如何，想必百般愉快，倘若如此，我也不应再多加打扰，船舱摇晃，也不好再写下去，那么就写到此处罢了。  
祝：  
平安喜乐”

他不知道Daniel未必希望他能活着回来。  
Daniel选择了在几万里外举行婚礼，选择了于他从此了断，选择了置他于死地。   
婚礼当晚，Daniel痛得仿佛整颗心都崩裂，在他接受千刀万剐的同时，数把刀砍向阿族。他们是骨血相连的兄弟，心灵连通，疼痛都能彼此感知。  
死去活来，又浴火重生。对他们两个人来说都是如此。  
放下生死锁，换一段困于无名指的戒指。  
南非的钻石与星夜。  
阿震的眼睛。  
哪一样更有价值，在他心里早有分明定论，但良知与底线已经替他做好了选择。  
他试图劝服自己，那个人是个黑帮堂主，手下性命无数，死有余辜。  
可他们一起走过九千步长街，一起在枪林弹雨中跌跌撞撞。  
他们一同度过生命的最初，也分享最好的年华。  
他妻子问他为什么要哭。  
他轻轻拍拍她后背，说，开心啊。  
从此他的命运被缝上一段崭新，恶疾、毒瘤与腐败的血都将被一刀切下，在火焰中化为灰烬。  
这是他本该拥有的，可此刻竟像是换了人间。  
他妻子的父亲是法国警界的华人探长，和他素未谋面的生父是故旧，前尘追溯起来能一直望到上海滩浮华泡影，就算不追溯也知是段生生死死的兄弟情。几年前托人辗转找到他，把他带上当年他父亲走过的路，那条路坦荡而荣光像无数刀锋，割裂他脚底，行过的每一步都是鲜血淋漓。  
他原本趴在大厅露台上，看着外面一点点黑下去的天。  
“Daniel啊。”  
“安叔。”他赶紧掐灭了烟。  
“该改口叫岳父了。”  
“叫习惯了嘛。”Daniel笑笑，“一时改不过来。”  
“有什么事情都可以告诉你安叔，至少我比你多经历过好多事，说不定能给你说说。”  
“你…可不可以告诉我当年你和我父亲是怎么回事？”  
“你父亲是替我死的，而我还活着。我们终于没能同死，这条命我一直欠他到今天，就这么回事。”  
安叔的回答和数年之前仍无太大分别，Daniel也懂安叔时常挂在口边的那句“凡事不可强求。”  
“我一直在做卧底。”沉默了一会儿后，他开口。  
“我知道，我还能猜得出，你认识了一个同生共死的兄弟。”  
“……可我今天就要把他送上死路。”  
不出意外，阿震应该已经死了。  
“至少你没有亲自动手，世上无论黑黑白白，总说要讲义气，可其实，义气是有，不是太多。你还太年轻，等你老到和我一样年纪的时候，就会明白没什么是永远放不下的，也没什么伤是无法愈合的。”  
Daniel还没来得及答话，电话铃声就响了起来。他看了眼屏幕上的那串号码，匆匆忙忙朝安叔看了一眼。  
Daniel走到足够远的地方，确认过四下无人才按下接听键。  
“行动失败了，我们没能继续追踪到目标的去向，但我们有足够的理由相信，目标回到香港后会选择与你联系，因此我们要求你回到香港，保持卧底身份，继续与目标保持接触。”  
再接到阿震的信，Daniel便只余下眼泪要流。

“去吧，记得不要再做让自己后悔的事。义气虽然不是太多，但至少要有。”  
“谢谢岳父...那么其他事情就拜托你了。” 

四、

“震哥啊，你真的好久没来这边了。”卡荻仗着她和震哥关系亲昵，语气不免嗔怪。  
阿震原本打算回去后销声匿迹一阵子，可对于汕头仔的承诺，他不想再拖。思来思去，只约了和善堂的巴闭哥一个到皇后酒吧，在自己的场子不算张扬，对于巴闭哥来说也不算危险。  
“Daniel哥怎么没同你一起来…”  
见阿震沉沉的脸色，卡荻立刻意识到讲错了话，把末尾的声收了回去，没想到阿震堪堪苦笑，接了她的话，说：“在南非渡蜜月。”  
“...Daniel哥性格都好独特。”  
“你说，当初要不是我收了他，他哪来的今日风光，可他还是要走。走就走吧，哪个黑帮老大做到头能有好下场？我怪不了他忘恩负义，我还要赞他看得清楚明白，本事了得，入了这行都能及时收手，混一个全身而退，阖家美满。”  
讲完这段话，阿震不再言语。  
闭了眼睛抽烟喝酒。  
等巴闭哥带着三五个马仔进来的时候，玻璃烟灰缸已经铺了层底。  
迂迂回回讲清自己的意思后，巴闭哥大笑几声，连夸震哥够义气。  
连夜把酒寻欢，好久没玩到这般畅快，痴迷梦幻，一醉天光。  
如果没有电话铃声吵嚷，第二天的午后阿震都未必能醒。  
头痛，冷气吹到头更痛。不知是谁送他到这间屋，冷气开到十几度，存心想把他冻感冒。  
发胀发昏的眼里挤进一束光，和熟悉名字。  
“震哥，我回来了。”  
不清醒，不清楚。  
“你在讲什么？”  
“我回来了啊。”  
“不是说好要到下个月…”阿震换了只手接电话，另一只手在身边床上摸索半天，没找到衣服。  
“收到你的信，我还怎么安心在那边呆下去。”  
干脆翻身坐起来，把两脚踩在昨晚直接脱在床边的皮鞋上，看到了挂在衣架上的衣服。  
“那等我去国际机场那边…你干嘛不早说喔。”  
“怕你太忙，叫司机过来就好。”  
“算啦，我自己去。”  
阿震把按断的电话扔进软软的枕头，顺手揉了揉膨膨的枕头角。

不管怎样，久别重逢还是很开心——尤其是死里逃生后的重逢。  
照例该拥吻，只是阿震记起他们已经不再具有拥吻的资格，没有力度的虚浮拥抱后有些尴尬的推开三两步，拉出一个从恋人到兄弟的距离。  
“那个…”一时找不出合适的称呼，不知是叫阿嫂还是叫弟妹。  
“啊，她爸爸带她回了法国。”  
“我还没有见过欸。”  
“不要了吧。”  
“我真的没关系啦。”  
阿震这么说。  
可是Daniel知道虽然阿震说话时面色不改，心中波涛已经没过了喉咙，讲“没关系”时口气真的听起来像是无所谓，其实心如刀割。  
唯一点点欣慰是，至少他还活着。  
想到这里Daniel吸了吸鼻子，笑开一点：“请你吃沙冰啊？”  
“算了算了。”

没有无法愈合的伤，前提是时间要足够久。  
他们没有那么多时间了。

“你开车，我开车又要算酒驾。”  
“那你怎么开过来的...你干什么又喝酒啊？”  
“办事啦，不喝酒又不好办事。”  
提到办事没过多久，巴闭哥的电话就打了进来。  
“我替你找了那两个人，那边的人说，已经死了。”  
“怎么可能就在这几天？”  
“听说是被刻意追杀的。兄弟一场，提醒你一句，千万小心。”  
阿震闷哼了一声。  
黑暗中人命如草。他又是凭着什么活下去？

五、

雨季快结束时，香港下了场暴雨。  
落雨之前的空气是冷的，也是沉闷的，被重重阴云挤压到泛着锈铁一般的黄色，棱角戳着鼻腔一路刺到肺，刚过午时的天看起来就像黄昏，摇摆不定地涨在每条窗户间的缝隙，灰蒙蒙的澄亮，压迫每一根神经。  
阿震趴在六国饭店对面露台，呼吸着这冷彻的空气，全身的血都冷下去，又很快重新沸腾。  
他算不清自己等了这天多久，是十年，还是二十年？  
当年对着他老豆动刀的那伙人，能追查到的都被他刺穿了心脏。  
只要他今天杀了放高利贷的那个大佬，横在他心上的旧仇就算彻底清算。  
华强哥在众人簇拥下出来的时候，空中落下第一滴雨。  
香港的江湖，亦即将迎来一场暴雨。

六、

秋天的时候阿震办了生日会，大荣华酒楼摆了一整层，遍地红纸点抓嵌黄金龙凤。  
Daniel坐在他右手边，各个堂口的大佬围成一个环，拥着阿震在中心位置——他现在是整个香港最出位的大佬，风光无限。  
支竹牛腩堡，荣华腊肠卷，围头五味鸡。  
阿震盯着菜单出神。  
“您考虑好了吗？”  
“啊，再加份云吞面。”阿震把菜单还给侍应员。

（Daniel把盛了云吞面的啷口蛊放到阿震眼下，用洒上汤水的手抹了抹额头上的汗。  
“生日必须食面啊，食过长寿面好长命百岁。”  
“但你只买到云吞面哦。”  
“无所谓啦，总之要长命百岁。”  
“跑上跑落一趟值得吗。”  
“才十多层，够划算啦。”  
“我都说迷信不好诶。”）

“你相信？”  
“我相信你。”  
七、

那晚Daniel接了两通电话。  
“我们拿下了昆哥的大本营，发现震哥距这里不剩多少距离，我们商议了一下，决定今晚一起动手。”  
“Daniel，带人过来，救我。”  
Daniel赶到的时候，看到的便是这样一副场景了：阿震藏身于几辆车后的暗处，时不时起身开上两三枪，又很快缩回一片阴影里。好在四面八方仍有火力支援着他，硬生生耗下去，谁生谁死都不是定数。但Daniel一眼就看出阿震耗不起了，即使看不清那苍白色的脸和身下血污，他也能靠直觉断定阿震有中弹，或也可以称之为骨肉相通。  
Daniel不能开枪，他只能开车横过去，插在两辆车之间隙里。  
他把阿震拽上车，血的温热顺着手腕向下流。  
“你还能再快一点吗。”阿震躺在后座位上，有气无力的发号施令。  
子弹和他的话音一同擦过Daniel的耳边。  
踩下油门后风声迅疾。

“还记得这条路吗？”  
“我看不清楚。”  
越来越狭窄的土径，车轮飞溅两排泥点，无可避免往下陷落。  
突然亮起来的摩托车灯光把路边杂草照成惨白，和枪口火光连出一片屏障，后面紧追不舍的警车削下速度，应对面前横生的难题。  
雨刷刮开新铺满的雨，Daniel突然看清了那个狭窄的只够一人通过的路口。  
隐没在杂草深处，一丛丛压着杂乱。

或许他们只能撑几分钟工夫，但足够Daniel架阿震下车，撑在肩膀上，跑出一段亡命路途。  
另一只手里抓着从车上找出来的急救箱。

关公庙原来比记忆中都残破，深红色的封火漆晕出血腥气味，两旁堆着杂草和断木，在漏下来的雨水浸泡下呈现奇异的神色，愈加黑。一屋的浑噩凄重。阿震凭脑海里模糊断像，一路踉跄一路滴血，进了大殿，在香案下头摸出蜡烛。  
蜡烛倒仍然是干的，只是阿震身上的火柴湿得厉害。  
“有没有火啊？”他半跪在地上，抬头问Daniel。  
Daniel把怀中的打火机递给他。  
一簇火光在他掌心聚拢，一圈光在他们当中散开。  
Daniel看着地面上出现的影子，颤动不停——他身上混起来的血水雨水还在不停滴落，喘气闷重，这让Daniel不禁想起小时候他们一同在公共浴室撞见过数次的白粉佬，全身颤抖的跪在地上，人间天国在烤着烛火的小勺里化开，最贴近时不过几寸距离，心跳有声，撞向贴了瓷片的墙壁。  
那时候阿震是什么情绪？是否和当时的自己一样全是畏惧惊慌？那时候他疏忽的烛光，现在在阿震眼中重新燃起。  
好在烟是封在铁质烟盒里的，阿震把烟头插进火焰的外缘。  
“深吸气。”  
在阿震点起指端烟火的时候，Daniel把扯下来的外套叠成方垫在枯草上，从阿震手里抽出只吸了第一口的烟，咬在自己齿间。  
直到阿震整个人都和草垫贴合，他才把垫在阿震身下的另一只手抽出，去别下来挂在钥匙串上的瑞士军刀，此刻凝神，才看的分明对方额头下滑的汗珠，睫毛投下的阴影和地上参差的影子一般，再往下看只剩下唯独深浅有别的红。他扯住阿震衬衣的下摆，刀锋由里向外划开，让被血迹改了一层又一层的弹孔暴露于光亮下，两个弹孔，好在全在腹部，深度亦不足以致命。  
他把镊子掰了出来，紧贴阿震的鼻子喷出一口烟雾。  
“深吸气，专注点。”  
阿震也只能把注意力集中在将翻涌上来的血往下吞回去，以及艰难的呼气与吸气，吸进去的烟雾多多少少给了点镇定的作用，让他绷紧的身子松懈开一点，由Daniel把拨出来的烟丝细细碎碎的撒在腹部。  
镊子进入体内的刹那他只觉得比中弹时还要冰凉，冷到他几乎死命抵着身下的杂草。  
他想不起Daniel是什么时候又把那支未烧到一半的烟塞回他嘴里，只知道烟嘴海绵被自己咬的几乎失去厚度。  
而捏着镊子的Daniel不敢抖动分毫，呼吸也凝固，几毫厘地把子弹往外挪，等到两枚弹壳都以一声轻响落到地上，才敢喘口气，把蜡烛握在掌心拿起来重新彻查了一遍阿震身上伤势，随后将刚才裁下来差不多宽的几道缠在他腰间，怕扎的太紧影响呼吸，每一根都只打了一扣。  
然后他站直身子。  
他的影子垂下了头。

“震哥。”  
阿震预感到什么，每次Daniel断出名字喊自己，总没什么好事。  
只剩落雨声响得震彻，来回满荡。  
“…我是差人。”  
雨声和呼吸声溶在一起，模模糊糊的一片，什么都听不清，什么都看不清。如果大雨真的能洗刷一切，陈年往事，血浓情重，被水泡过后的旧照片粘成一块剥离不下来的砖，没有了黑白。  
抛却前尘，由头来过。  
那一刻阿震真的很想迷信有来生。  
“我知道。”他用手指碾灭了烟头。  
朝夕相处的人怎么可能一无所知，破绽漏洞穿着接二连三的事故，交叉出唯一的方向，不过是他不愿意想，也不愿意去相信，他只想走一天算一天，等着一座山基底完全挖空，一切分离崩析的那天。  
“我给你一支烟的时间，你跑吧。”  
烟盒里剩最后一支烟。  
这条路从头走到尾，需要一支烟的时间。  
Daniel只是走近了他，磨灭距离的那么近。  
枪口抵上Daniel的腰，比阿震手臂要凉。  
“我真的会开枪。”  
一路淋着雨，枪里不知道进了多少水，还能用的概率渺茫。

手中烟还没有烧完半支，Daniel去而复返，又出现在门口时手里不知握着什么，只能看得清月色下指缝寒光闪动。  
是刀吧。  
他回来杀我也无所谓了。阿震松了手，枪离地面并无多少距离，只砸出轻微的折响。  
一颗心已先于烟丝成灰。  
Daniel却只是交给他一块硬盘。  
“里面有我收集的所有证据，你拿着它走，再也没人会知道你是谁，去码头，再也不要回来...求你了。”  
多荒唐又多好笑，分明是他放Daniel一条生路，到头来又变成对方仁慈，饶过他一命，他原本想笑，眼泪却不知为何流了下来。  
接过硬盘时他最后一次被Daniel的体温烫到。  
Daniel支着阿震起身，同走了他们的最后一段路，踏出的每步都落得极重。

八、

“你不忠我不孝  
天地不仁而我们有爱。”＊1

九、

“监听器到底怎么回事？”  
“Sir，进水损坏。” “那人呢？”  
“没追到。”  
“上头要你停职一个月，复职后想做什么？”  
“我想转到缉毒署。”  
“也好，不管从什么方面讲，你都不再适合做卧底。”

如果阿震把硬盘扔进太平洋前有打开看一眼的话，他会在那些七七八八的文件上层找到一个视频。  
摄像头对着Daniel的脸，背景被遮到只剩周边一小圈，但阿震仍然可以轻而易举的辨认出，那里是他们曾经的家。  
“我不知道你能否看见这段视频，可我希望你没机会见它。”  
“你现在应该在警局......度过着最后的时日，那么我只是想向你坦白，自始自终都是我骗了你。”  
“你憎我也好，骂我也好，我都仍然爱你。”  
“我说我爱你，这句话从来没有骗过你。”  
“来世再见时，定于你一条路走到天光，生死与共。”  
Daniel的手掌遮住了画面，一切声光归于沉寂。  
也许那个移动硬盘会先生锈，疏软，被海藻纠结着陷在流沙之中，又或许会在海面上漂泊经年，最后粉碎成灰烬，消失在日光之下。  
这才能算完结。

十、

Daniel一贯认为所有人老了都是一个样子，头发斑白，皮肉松垮，皱纹堆叠，甚至到他自己也老到一定程度了，都没能改变他的看法。  
可千篇一律，无甚分别中，他还是一眼认出了阿震。  
纽约时代广场的跨年夜，人山人海都互相拥着挤着，无数种声音全汇合成最后十秒的倒计时。  
“九。”  
人潮最外围的边缘地带，有道火光好熟悉。  
“八。”  
他想穿越人群，穿越这个广场，甚至穿越黑白的界限，昼夜的分明。  
“七。”  
是否这些围着我的人，即象征着我要走向你的所有困难？  
“六。”  
但这一次，绝对不能再迷失方向了。  
“五。”  
他们站在一条路的两个尽头，世界在他们中间，如果一个人扬言要从南极穿越地心抵达北极，任谁都会觉得荒谬不堪。  
“四。”  
可北斗星永远标示北方，万千灯火连成一条线。  
“三。”  
心之所向。  
“二。 ”  
Daniel原本以为，那么多年过去，等他们都老到面目模糊的年纪，很多事情就该同着旧时记忆混混沌沌了——譬如爱啊恨啊，色彩曾经再浓重都无谓。但这其实是他的又一个错误观点，就像新年与旧年的界限，仍然倒数着秒声，一年乃至十年，三十年，都是被清清楚楚的用数字条理分明的明确出来，打好的刻记罗列开来，凑近一样看得清里面走马灯般旋转重演的映画，而心底的跳动亦是一样清晰震耳。  
“一。”  
赶在了最后一秒倒数前，在那个所有人都屏息凝气的瞬间，他喊：“阿震。”  
那个人目光仍然如灯火般闪动，晚风吹起，散散落落的发丝贴在额前。  
原来他老了也都一样，一头白发和老年斑，皱纹刻下深浅。  
到底是凭着什么一眼在人群中认出。  
“新年好。”

碌柚叶的气味卷着指尖。  
Daniel听见自己说，好。  
等阿震走了，Daniel蹲下身拾起刚刚他丢下的半支烟蒂。权当做个记认。

＊1.林夕诗《给我一段仁爱路》


End file.
